Czandu/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu ZJAWA. Długo wpatrywał się Znicz w połyskujące wgłębienia tajemniczych hieroglifów na metalowej taśmie. Myśl jego krążyła dokoła pytań: jak nieproszeni goście wtargnęli bez naruszenia sztucznych zamków do jego mieszkania i czy osiągnęli cel swej wizyty? Co do drugiego, to niewątpliwie odpowiedzi udzieli mu taśma, którą trzyma w ręce, gdy dokonany będzie przekład utrwalonej przez nią rozmowy. Załatwią mu to tłumacze biura azjatyckiego sekretarjatu stanu w Wersalu, narazie jednak ważniejszą jest sprawa zabezpieczenia na przyszłość posiadanego zbioru dokumentów. Za kilka godzin wyruszy na posiedzenie parlamentu europejskiego, mającego niebawem zakończyć przedłużoną tym razem sesję letnią głosowaniem nad postawionym przez niego wnioskiem azjatyckim. Powróci dopiero późnym wieczorem, jeżeli więc intruzom nie powiodło się przedsięwzięcie, to mogą wtargnąć tu powtórnie w czasie jego nieobecności. Postanowił zatem natychmiast zawiadomić o zajściu naczelnika policji stołecznej, a zarazem kolegę z ław szkolnych i przyjaciela, i już wyciągnął rękę po słuchawkę telefonu, gdy nagle przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl niepokojąca: Jeżeli — rozumował — jest obecnie do tego już stopnia śledzony przez Azjatów, jeżeli potrafili tak zręcznie wtargnąć do jego mieszkania — to nie ulega też wątpliwości, że znaleźli sposób podchwytywania rozmów, prowadzonych przez niego radjotelefonem. Rozmowa przeto z naczelnikiem policji uprzedzi ich, że wie już o wszystkiem i ma się na baczności. Pod wpływem tej myśli porzucił aparat telefoniczny, siadł przy biurku i skreślił szybko list do przyjaciela. Wysłanie listu nie wymagało posłańca lub samolotu. Znicz zwinął kopertę, włożył ją do niewielkiego metalowego futerału cylindrycznego, wsunął futerał do rury, umieszczonej obok biurka, zamknął ją i przechylił w dół lewar do niej przytwierdzony. Załatwiwszy się z tem, powstał, odciął nożyczkami taśmę metalową fonografu z zagadkowemi wyrazami, zwinął ją starannie, położył na biurku i czekał. Z szybkością błyskawicy futerał z listem podążył w dół do rury podziemnej, biegnącej wzdłuż domów, tam wpadł na ruchome korytko i popędził do najbliższej stacji pocztowej, segregującej listy według adresów. Stamtąd powędrował taką samą rurą pneumatyczną do stacji, najbliższej prezydjum policji, i nie upłynęło jeszcze pół godziny od wysłania go, a już leżał na biurku adresata. Pomimo, że już skończyła się noc letnia i białe światło dnia wsiąkało przez obszerne okna do biura, dziwnie jeszcze blade wobec złocistych promieni lampy słonecznej, szef czuwał, przeglądając raporty dzielnicowe. Nie było prawie raportu bez wzmianki o Azjatach. Tu wywołali bójkę o zarobek i tumult uliczny, tam schwytano ich na sprzedaży opjum, owdzie spisano protokół z powodu burdy w jednym z chińskich zakładów rozrywkowych... Gdy jednak w otworze kwadratowym windy elektrycznej, umieszczonym w ścianie obok biurka, rozległo się ciche warknięcie dzwonka i stanęła tam, przysłana z wydziału korespondencji, tacka z listami, adresowanemi do niego osobiście, odłożył raporty i zabrał się do przeglądania korespondencji. Jednym z pierwszych, który wpadł mu w ręce, był list Znicza. Poznawszy rękę posła, którego był nietylko przyjacielem, ale którego wprost uwielbiał, jako jednego z twórców Federacji europejskiej, a zwłaszcza jako męża, który odważył się wystąpić w parlamencie europejskim z wnioskiem, wymierzonym przeciwko Azjatom — szybko przebiegł pismo oczyma. List był krótki: „Nie używam telefonu z przyczyn, które wyjaśnię. Pragnąłbym bardzo widzieć się z tobą jak najprędzej w sprawie, tyczącej się nietylko mnie, ale i dobra ogółu. „O godzinie dziewiątej wyruszam do Wersalu, spodziewam się więc ujrzeć cię przed tą godziną. Pozdrawiam i czekam". Czytający zmarszczył brwi. List drgnął mu w rękach. Po raz to pierwszy Znicz zwracał się do niego w ten sposób, musiało więc zajść coś ważnego i niecierpiącego zwłoki. Spojrzał na zegar. Była godzina czwarta. Miał zatem dość czasu. Ale oczy jego padły na wyraz: „Czekam". W ustach Znicza wyraz ten trzeba było brać dosłownie. Szybko więc przejrzał resztę listów, wydał telefonicznie rozporządzenia dyżurującym urzędnikom, a w kwadrans potem samolot jego stanął na dachu domu posła. Znicz czuwał, drzemiąc w fotelu. Odezwał się nareszcie dzwonek windy. Na dźwięk ten powstał, nacisnął guzik elektryczny i stanął we drzwiach, czekając na gościa. Po chwili winda stanęła, i wyniosła postać naczelnika policji ukazała się we drzwiach. — Jak się masz, Parker — rzekł Znicz, wyciągając rękę do przybyłego. — Musisz mi wybaczyć, że cię niepokoję o tej godzinie, ale sprawa jest pilna. — Domyślam się z treści listu — odparł przybywający, ściskając rękę gospodarza. — O cóż chodzi? Gdy to mówił, wkroczyli obaj do gabinetu, w tejże jednak chwili na progu drzwi, wiodących z przedpokoju do jadalni, ukazała się pani Ira w stroju porannym, spoglądająca zdumionym wzrokiem na rozmawiających. Ocknęła się ze snu, gdy jasny dzień panował już na świecie i, usłyszawszy brzęk dzwonka windy, sądziła, że zaspała. Spojrzawszy jednak na zegar przy łóżku, spostrzegła, iż dochodzi dopiero godzina piąta. W tej chwili doleciała jej uszu z przedpokoju rozmowa przyciszona. Zaniepokojona tem, zerwała się z łóżka i, ogarnąwszy bujne włosy, zarzuciła strój poranny i pośpieszyła ku przedpokojowi. Stanęła tam w chwili, gdy mąż wprowadzał gościa do gabinetu, i zatrzymała się, jak wryta, poznawszy w gościu naczelnika policji. Znicz dostrzegł żonę. — Ach, już wstałaś! — rzekł, uśmiechając się spokojnie. — Chciałem zawiadomić was o tem, co zaszło, przy śniadaniu, skoro jednak już tu jesteś, tem lepiej. Proszę do towarzystwa. Pani Ira, trochę zażenowana negliżem porannym, podała rękę Parkerowi, przesunęła się, poprawiając włosy, pomiędzy gościem a mężem i zagłębiła w fotelu mężowskim. Znicz wskazał drugi fotel Parkerowi, sam zaś siadł na otomanie tureckiej i bez ogródek opowiedział zajścia nocy ubiegłej. Pani Ira i Parker słuchali uważnie..... Gdy jednak naczelnik policji, obojętny na stronę uczuciową zdarzenia, usiłował, utkwiwszy wzrok badawczy w opowiadającego, odtworzyć sobie w umyśle ze słów słyszanych faktyczny przebieg zajść w tym gabinecie wieczora poprzedniego — serce małżonki Znicza uderzało gwałtownie, źrenice jej rozszerzały się, a na wpół otwartych ustach zamarł okrzyk przestrachu. Nietyle obchodziło ją to, co nieproszeni goście mogli zdobyć w gabinecie mężowskim, ile sama obecność tych postaci tygrysich tutaj; niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie się mógł narazić jej mąż, gdyby był spotkał się z niemi. Pod wpływem tych uczuć, to przywierała oczyma do ust mężowskich, to rzucała wzrok niespokojny po kątach gabinetu, choć dzień jasny złocił już szyby. A Znicz kończył opowiadanie: — Zrozumiesz teraz — mówił — dlaczego wolałem wysłać do ciebie list pocztą pneumatyczną, niż rozmówić się przez telefon. Jeżeli bowiem potrafili wtargnąć tutaj, to bezwątpienia też przejmują moje rozmowy telefoniczne, śledzą mnie bez przerwy. Parker, zamyślony, nie odpowiadał. Zapanowała więc cisza, a w tejże chwili, pierwszy promień słońca, przekradłszy się pomiędzy domami, uderzył w okno, przeszył długą smugą gabinet Znicza i położył czerwoną plamę przez drzwi otwarte na ścianie przedpokoju. Oczy pani Iry pobiegły w tym kierunku, i nagle z ust jej wyrwał się cichy okrzyk: — On tam stoi! — Kto? — zawołał Znicz zdumiony, a Parker zwrócił wzrok w kierunku, wskazanym teraz palcem przez Irę. — Ależ ten Azjata! — zawołała. — Jeden z tych, którzy tu byli w nocy. Zajrzał, gdyś zamilkł. Ale już go niema. Już znikł. Parker zerwał się z fotela i wyszedł do przedpokoju. Cisza panowała tam zupełna. Drzwi od sieni były zamknięte. Na wieszadłach wisiały spokojnie płaszcze. Najmniejszy ślad nie wskazywał, aby mógł tu wtargnąć w tej chwili człowiek obcy. Naczelnik policji dotknął jeszcze ręką płaszczów, jakby dla przekonania się, czy pod niemi kto się nie ukrywa, i nagle zaśmiał się cicho. — Oto pani Azjata! — rzekł do małżonki posła, wskazując na ostry cień, wyrzeźbiony na ścianie przedpokoju przez promienie słońca, które, przeniknąwszy do gabinetu, natrafiły po drodze na przeszkodę, pod postacią stojącej na stoliku przy ścianie, ozdobnej szafki wiedeńskiej. Znicz puścił rękę żony, którą był ujął zaniepokojony jej podnieceniem, spojrzał w kierunku, wskazanym przez Parkera, i zaśmiał się także. Istotnie, cień górnych kantów szafy tworzył w czerwonej plamie słońca na ścianie przedpokoju dokładny profil głowy ludzkiej o twarzy przypłaszczonej i szyi wyciągniętej naprzód. — Oto twój Azjata! — powtórzył za Parkerem wesoło. — Widzisz, jak łatwo ulec można złudzeniu pod wpływem chwilowego podniecenia, Pani Ira patrzała, milcząc, na czarny profil głowy, przesuwający się ledwie dostrzegalnym ruchem po ścianie i wydłużający się ku dołowi. Znicz znów ujął białą jej rękę, Parker zaś mówił, zapomniawszy już o chwilowej przerwie. — Rozmowę, utrwaloną na taśmie fonograficznej, moglibyśmy i tutaj przetłumaczyć, z konieczności bowiem posiadamy już w biurach miejskich tłumaczów rozmaitych języków azjatyckich/ Ale byłoby to niepraktyczne. Wywiadowcy Azjatów dowiedzieliby się niewątpliwie o tem wcześniej, niż należy, lepiej więc będzie, jeżeli zabierzesz ją do Wersalu. Co się tyczy tajemniczego samolotu, który ulotnił się stąd w chwili, gdy wasz stanął na dachu, to nadesłane mi dziś raporty nocne nie wspominają o żadnym wypadku aresztowania za przekroczenie przepisów o oświetleniu statków powietrznych, samolot więc Azjatów musiał zapalić światła, wzbiwszy się na przepisaną wysokość, i zmylił czujność policji. Pani Ira spojrzała niespokojnie na mówiącego. Parker dostrzegł to spojrzenie i odparł: — Niech pani będzie spokojna. Od tej chwili mieszkanie wasze strzeżone będzie specjalnie, a dziś jeszcze znajdzie się pod taką opieką naszych przyrządów strażniczych, że mysz nawet nie przeciśnie się do tego gabinetu bez naszej wiedzy. Możecie spać spokojnie. Szef policji nie przesadzał. Nowoczesna technika ochronna pozwalała policji czuwać nad wskazanemi jej mieszkaniami zdaleka zapomocą automatycznych przyrządów odzwierciedlających, które zdradzały natychmiast centrali policyjnej obecność w danem mieszkaniu nieproszonego gościa bez względu na przedsięwzięte przez niego ostrożności, a także utrwalały jego postać na płycie fotograficznej, ustawionej w centrali, choćby nawet cofnął się niezwłocznie. O metalowych przewodnikach telefonicznych i telegraficznych, które złoczyńcy dawniejsi mogli w razie potrzeby usuwać, dziś już zapomniano, a sama próba zniszczenia przyrządu strażniczego nietylko wystarczyłaby do odfotografowania na odległość ich postaci, ale także wywołałaby taki alarm, że nie uszliby ajentom policji. Azjaci zatem, którzy wtargnęli do mieszkania Znicza; musieli wiedzieć, że mieszkanie to nie jest zaopatrzone w takie przyrządy. — Ale przecież — wtrąciła pani Ira głosem rozdrażnionym — moglibyście przynajmniej ująć tych, którzy zakradli się tu wczoraj. Wszak musieli pozostawić ślady. Parker zatoczył półkole wyciągniętą ręką. — Ślady są wszędzie. I na ścianach, i na pułapie, i na podłodze. Dziś przecież wiadomo, że nawet cień pozostawia ślady, uchwytne dla ultraczułych płyt fotograficznych, a ślady nóg na podłodze możnaby z łatwością odfotografować nawet aparatami dawniej szemi. I gdyby przestępcy byli boso, to wystarczyłyby dawniejsze metody daktyloskopijne dla ich odszukania. Jednak przestępcy, zwłaszcza tacy, jak ci, którzy tu wczoraj gościli, są zbyt przebiegli, aby „pracować" gołemi rękoma lub boso, że zaś zdołali otworzyć sztuczne zamki przy drzwiach waszego mieszkania, to także wskutek braku przyrządów strażniczych, o których wspomniałem, a które dziś mieć będziecie. Bo co do samego zamku, to jak wiecie, niema zamku dla złodzieja. Nie o to jednak chodzi. Jestem pewien, że wywiadowcy nasi zdołaliby odkryć bandę, która tu wtargnęła. Czy jednak pośpiech taki byłby celowy? Małżonek pani stwierdził, że nic mu nie skradziono. I dokumenty swoje znalazł w całości. Nieproszeni więc goście musieli tu przybyć albo dla przejrzenia tylko i odfotografowania dokumentów, które ich obchodziły, albo też szukali czego innego i nie znaleźli. Które z tych przypuszczeń jest słuszne i czy dopięli zamierzonego celu, na to odpowie nam rozmowa, utrwalona na taśmie fonograficznej. Sądzę więc, że lepiej poczekać do chwili jej odcyfrowania. Tu może chodzić o sprawę polityczną wielkiej wagi. Naczelnik policji skończył i powstał z miejsca. — Parker — rzekł Znicz, powstając również — ma rację. Przez pośpiech możemy popsuć wszystko. Pani Ira milczała. Skierowano się ku przedpokojowi. Parker jeszcze raz rozejrzał się badawczo dokoła. Obejrzał również starannie drzwi i zamki, ale żadnych śladów najdrobniejszego choćby ich naruszenia nie znalazł. — Jak mówiłem — zauważył — niema zamku dla złodzieja. Jeszcze przed południem — dodał — przybędą tu moi pracownicy, a teraz już zostawię jednego z towarzyszących mi ajentów na waszym dachu. Po tych słowach uścisnął rękę Znicza i skłonił się głęboko jego małżonce. A gdy wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, rzekł, uśmiechając się do niej, jak do dziecka: — Niech pani wielkiego męża. który zaszczyca mnie swą przyjaźnią, będzie spokojna. Zniczowi włos nie spadnie z głowy. — Widzisz — zawołał na to wesoło Znicz — jak poczciwy Parker dba o nas! Idźże więc, połóż się jeszcze, bo i ja muszę odpocząć cokolwiek przed podróżą. Pani Ira uśmiechnęła się tylko, a zaledwie zamknęły się drzwi za naczelnikiem policji, rzekła: — A jednak ja go widziałam tu we drzwiach gabinetu. — Kogo? — spytał Znicz już śpiący. — Tego Azjatę! — odparła głosem stanowczym. — Ach, nie bądźże dzieckiem, Iro! — zawołał, całując bujne jej włosy. * Cichy Wersal zaludniał się samolotami posłów wszystkich państw Europy, spadającemi z niebios na jego place lotnicze bądź to pojedynczo, bądź też po kilka naraz. Niebawem długie sznury tych dziwnych pojazdów ciągnęły ulicami miasta, zdążając ku parlamentowi sfederowanej Europy, a zatrzymawszy się na chwilę przed gmachem, ruszały dalej na wyznaczone sobie miejsca. W obszernych kuluarach i salach parlamentu zbierał się coraz liczniej tłum różnojęzyczny. Obok rosłych, barczystych Anglosasów i Skandynawów przesuwali się gwarni, ruchliwi, przeważnie średniego wzrostu, przedstawiciele rasy romańskiej; ociężali Niemcy rozprawiali poważnie w sąsiedztwie wesołej gromadki Polaków, opowiadających sobie najświeższe anegdoty; tu Bułgar targował się o coś z Grekiem; owdzie Rumun przeglądał się w zwierciadle marzącemi oczyma. Gdzie znalazł się Czech, tam padały liczby, albo rozprawiano o muzyce, a Rosjanie zapraszali się śpiewnym głosem do bufetu. Słowem zebrała się tu cała Europa i, korzystając z chwili wolnej przed posiedzeniem, gwarzyła o wszystkiem i o wszystkich lub posilała się w obszernych, widnych salach jadalnych. Posiedzenie rozpoczynało się o godzinie 13-ej:, aby przedstawiciele najdalszych krańców Europy mogli na nie zdążyć, co było łatwe do uskutecznienia wobec szybkości samolotów, wynoszącej średnio 600 kilometrów na godzinę. I koniec posiedzenia był ściśle oznaczony. Gdy mianowicie wskazówka zegara stawała na godzinie 17-ej, dzwonek prezesa parlamentu przerywał wszelkie obrady. Codzienna w czasie sesji praca czterogodzinna wystarczała do załatwienie najżywotniejszych wspólnych spraw Europy. Jakże bowiem różnił się ten parlament nowoczesny od gadatliwych, pełnych próżności partyjnej i marnujących czas parlamentów t. zw. demokratycznych! Wiek praktyczności i tu wycisnął swoje piętno. Pojęto nareszcie, że jednym z najważniejszych hamulców, tamujących działalność dawnych rządów, była marnotrawcza przewlekłość rozpraw parlamentarnych, owe rozstrzyganie najdonioślejszych spraw na podstawie klucza partyjnego, bez względu na szkody, jakie stąd wynikały dla nieszczęśliwych, niby wolnych, „demokratycznych" społeczeństw. Jeden rząd obalał drugi poto tylko, aby usunąć go od władzy, zniweczyć lub zneutralizować poczynania jego najczęściej nie ze względu na dobro ogółu, lecz własnego stronnictwa. Dziś poznano, że jak do wielkiego interesu handlowego lub przemysłowego mogą należeć bez szkody ludzie wprawdzie rozmaitych przekonań, lecz nie psujący pracy dyrektorów, znających interes i prowadzących go z korzyścią — tak i skomplikowane, wymagające trzeźwości i znawstwa, sprawy każdego narodu, a tem bardziej wielkiej federacji tych narodów, muszą być prowadzone tak, jak prowadzi się wielkie przedsiębiorstwo przemysłowe. Wiek praktyczności zrozumiał to. Głośno brzmiące hasła, podniecające namiętności, musiały ustąpić miejsca hasłom trzeźwym, żądaniu, aby dwa razy dwa było cztery nietylko wtedy, gdy się to spodoba prawodawcom, spierającym się aż do zacietrzewienia o swe zasady, o swe platformy, o swe wyznania, lecz zawsze, gdy prawda jest oczywista. Parlament Europy sfederowanej musiał stać się parlamentem rzeczoznawców, obieranych nie, jak dawniej, pod wzniosłem i słusznem pozornie, lecz pustem w rzeczywistości, hasłem „przez lud dla ludu", lecz przez głosowanie pośrednie na kandydatów, przedstawionych przez właściwe instytacje fachowe: ciała naukowe, gremja profesorów szkół wyższych, stowarzyszenia użyteczności publicznej i t. p. Wreszcie i samochód-helikopter Znicza zajechał przed gmach parlamentu. Wyniosła, piękna postać posła warszawskiego, a zarazem jednego z twórców federacji, zwracała uwagę nawet śród tego tłumu, zebranego z różnych krańców Europy. Liczne dłonie wyciągnęły się ku niemu i zwartym pierścieniem otoczyli go poplecznicy wniosku zamknięcia granic Europy dla Azjatów, dopytując o nowiny. — Bądźcie pewni — odparł — że najupartsze głowy pacyfistów i altruistów przyznają nam słuszność, skoro przedstawię dowody, które świeżo zdobyłem. Wymówiwszy te słowa, wzbudzające zaciekawienie powszechne, przedarł się przez ciżbę przyjaciół i, zamieniwszy jeszcze kilka zdań z kolegami Polakami, skierował się ku wydziałowi spraw azjatyckich. I tu powitano go ze szczerym szacunkiem. Znicz udał się wprost do gabinetu szefa wydziału, znanego orjentalisty. — Kochany profesorze — rzekł do śpieszącego ku niemu od biurka uczonego — przychodzę do was w sprawie ważnej, wymagającej tajemnicy. Orjentalista skinął poważnie wielką głową o wypukłem czole i spojrzał pytająco na gościa oczyma jasnemi, jakby wyblakłemi, zapraszając go jednocześnie ruchem ręki do stojącej w kącie gabinetu otomany. Znicz opowiedział przyciszonym głosem zajścia poprzedniego wieczora i, dobywając z teki taśmę metalową, podał ją uczonemu. Orjentalista wziął ją ostrożnie do ręki. — Muszę — rzekł — sam dokonać przekładu, przyznaję bowiem, że wpływy Azjatów sięgają teraz nawet tu, do biur moich. Zaniepokoiło to Znicza, ale nie pytał o dowody, profesor bowiem wstał już z otomany, zasunął ciężką zasłonę u drzwi gabinetu i podążył ku fonografowi aparatu telefonicznego, stojącemu za ruchomem przepierzeniem z lekkiej blachy niklowo-glinowej. Po chwili przyniesiona przez Znicza taśma znalazła się pod sztyfcikiem błonki fonografu, a gdy profesor nacisnął guzik przyrządu, puszczającego w ruch taśmę, rozległy się wyraźnie dźwięki szybkiej, szeptem prowadzonej rozmowy. — Chiński! — bąknął profesor do stojącego obok Znicza, notując stenograficznie na przygotowanym arkuszu słowa słyszane. Upłynęło tak kilka minut. Szept to wznawiał się, to milkł, ustępując miejsca lekkim szmerom, jakby kroków, stąpających po miękkim kobiercu, lub szelestu przerzucanych papierów. Wreszcie umilkło wszystko. Hieroglify, wyciśnięte na taśmie, dobiegły końca. — Ciekawe, ciekawe! — szeptał raczej do siebie niż do Znicza profesor, zdejmując z głowy półobręcz metalową ze słuchawkami, i już zasiadał z arkuszem w ręce przy biurku, zawalonem foljałami. — A teraz słuchaj, delegacie — rzekł, gdy Znicz zasiadł obok niego. — Oto przekład słów utrwalonych: ...„Dobrze sprawił się Tuan... Zamków jakby nie było... A teraz do roboty... Siadaj Ju... Czandu rozkazuje ci, śpij!... W tem miejscu profesor przerwał i, spoglądając z ponad papieru trzymanego w ręce na Znicza, rzekł: — Nie rozumiem, skąd wziął się tu ten wyraz, bo Czandu oznacza fajkę do palenia opjum: „Czandu rozkazuje ci, śpij"! — nie rozumiem. — Czytaj, czytaj dalej, profesorze — odparł Znicz gorączkowo, a oczy jego błysnęły uśmiechem zagadkowym. — O tym wyrazie pomówimy później. Orjentalista więc czytał: ...„Czeng, zaczynaj... Śpi?... Czy widzisz, Ju?... Widzę... Gdzie? Tu. Otwórz... Profesor znów przerwał. — Taśma — rzekł — notuje w tem miejscu przeciągły szelest i lekki klekot... Znicz pobladł. — Odkryli skrytkę! — szepnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Lekkie: Ach! wyrwało się z ust profesorowi. ...„Ten warto sfotografować... Ten także... Prędko... Już..." — Znów szelest, jakby przewracanych papierów — bąknął profesor, nie odrywając oczu od arkusza, i czytał dalej: .....I to także... Już wszystko... A ustawy związku niema?... Nie... Szukaj jeszcze... Niema... Może gdzie indziej?... Ju, Czandu rozkazuje ci!... Pomyśl Ju, dobrze pomyśl... Czy niema tu, czy nie czujesz ustawy związku?... Niema?... Nie... W szafce?... Nie... Więc mu jej nie dał ten, który już nie żyje?... Dał... Polak ma ją przy sobie". — Słowa — zauważył profesor — wymówione niezwykle głośno, widocznie w uniesieniu. Znicz nie odpowiadał. Pobladły ze wzruszenia, odtwarzał sobie w umyśle cały przebieg wizyty nocnej. Widział ją teraz w szczegółach najdrobniejszych. — Już kończę — mówił profesor. — Po słowach: „Polak ma ją przy sobie" dłuższa pauza i znów głos rozkazującego: „Zabrał?... Przekleństwo mu!... Czang, obudź go. Nie mamy tu już nic więcej do roboty... Masz fotografje?... Mam, Hsu... Wszystko w porządku, na miejscu?... Wszystko... Idziemy". Szef wydziału azjatyckiego położył papier na biurku. — Cóż powiesz na to, delegacie? — spytał, zwracając wzrok zaciekawiony na gościa. Znicz już ochłonął i, potarłszy ręką wyniosłe czoło, odparł: — Przede wszystkiem, profesorze, powierzam twej pieczy taśmę i jej przekład, o którego kopję poproszę. Strzeż ich dobrze, skoro mówisz, że ręka Azjatów i tu już sięga... Choć — tu głos jego zadrżał gniewem — jak widzę z tego, co mi czytałeś przed chwilą, potrafią śledzić nas zdaleka. — Tak sądzisz? — zawołał profesor. — Wszak to jasne! — rzekł Znicz. — Wystarcza odtworzenie sobie zajść w mojem mieszkaniu. Orjentalista spojrzał pytająco na posła, a Znicz mówił: — Było ich trzech: Hsu, widocznie kierownik wyprawy wywiadowczej, Czeng, jego pomocnik a zarazem hipnotyzer, i Ju, medjum. Jakiś Tuan — widocznie elektrotechnik — przypuszczam, że jest to Chińczyk, sprzedający rozmaite drobiazgi, którego zauważyłem kręcącego się od pewnego czasu w domu, w którym mieszkam — zbadał zamki drzwi moich i wkońcu odkrył ich sekret. Z łatwością więc wtargnęli do mieszkania, gdym był z żoną i córką na obchodzie rocznicy „Cudu nad Wisłą". Na rozkaz Hsu, Czang uśpił Ju. We śnie hipnotycznym medjum dojrzało skrytkę w ścianie i odgadło sposób jej otwierania. Hsu przejrzał wszystkie zawarte w niej dokumenty — na szczęście kopje — a kilka z nich sfotografował na poczekaniu Czang. Lecz nie znaleźli tego, czego szukali. Bo to ja mam przy sobie. Przy tych słowach Znicz dotknął palcami kieszeni na piersiach. — Jak widzisz zatem, profesorze, ten Ju posiada wysoko rozwinięty dar jasnowidzenia na odległość. Wyzyskali to wywiadowcy Azjatów, aby śledzić mnie od chwili, gdym wystąpił ze znanym ci wnioskiem, i być może, iż widzą mnie nawet teraz tu u ciebie. — Ale Czandu, delegacie, Czandu! — zawołał orjentalista, nie mogąc już pohamować niecierpliwości. — Co ma z tem wszystkiem wspólnego fajka do palenia opjum? — Zaraz usłyszysz, profesorze, bo jeszcze nie skończyłem — odparł Znicz i sięgnął do kieszeni na piersiach, a wyjąwszy z niej zwój papierów, dodał: — Oto dokument, którego szukali w mojem mieszkaniu i nie znaleźli. Dokument niezmiernej wagi. Otrzymałem go przed trzema dniami od naszego wywiadowcy. Niestety, jak widzę z rozmowy, utrwalonej na taśmie, już nie żyje! Widocznie zamordowali go, spostrzegłszy brak dokumentu i domyśliwszy się, kto go zabrał. A szkoda, Azjata ów bowiem służył nam wiernie. Razem z dokumentem dostarczył mi też jego przekładu. Sprawdzisz go, profesorze, i powiesz mi, czy jest ścisły, bo dokument ten muszę przedstawić komisji parlamentarnej. Przekona on nawet najzaciętszych altruistów. Profesor wyciągnął chciwie rękę. — Ach — zawołał. — Więc nareszcie dowiem się, co znaczy owe Czandu! — Tak — odparł Znicz — oddając mu papiery. — Jest to symbol, hasło i zaklęcie wielkiego, tajnego Związku palaczów opjum, a dokument, który trzymasz już w ręce, zawiera ustawę związku i plan jego akcji. Szef wydziału azjatyckiego przebiegł szybko oczyma niektóre ustępy dokumentu. — Przygotowania do najazdu — zawołał głosem przerażonym — zbrojnego najazdu na sfederowaną Europę! Nowy najazd Atylli, czy Czyngischana, przy zastosowaniu nowoczesnych środków techniki wojennej. Ależ to straszne! — Tak jest — szepnął Znicz głosem smutnym — straszne. A myśmy tak długo tolerowali najście ich straży przednich na nasze ziemie. Oszołomione dobrobytem, zmaterializowane masy nie widziały, nie chciały widzieć niebezpieczeństwa.